


First Date

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BABY SHEEP SITTING IN A BED OF MARSHMALLOWS FLUFFY, F/M, Fluff, Like, REALLY FLUFFY HOLY SHIT, aladdin - Freeform, happens a bit after The Sleepover From Hell, they sing, this is literally only T bc of Hayato's potty mouth at the beginning lmao, you don't need to read that to get this but it's recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: When he had gotten Yachi's number at the inter-team sleepover, he was ecstatic. Having spotted her in the stands cheering on Karasuno when they had played each other, he had already thought she was adorable. But up close, she was even cuter, and it was a wonder Hayato hadn’t stuttered when she had asked to put her stuff next to his.And when she actually agreed to come over for a date at his apartment, he wasover the fucking moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to ~rarepair hell~. Do not fear, I will make your stay enjoyable through incredibly fluffy and adorable scenarios. Enjoy! <3 (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

“God, I’m so nervous! What do you even wear on a first date?!”

 

Hayato was panicking, plain and simple. It was his first date with Yachi, and he had nothing to wear.

 

When he had gotten Yachi's number at the inter-team sleepover, he was _ecstatic_. Having spotted her in the stands cheering on Karasuno when they had played each other, he had already thought she was adorable. But up close, she was even cuter, and it was a wonder Hayato hadn’t stuttered when she had asked to put her stuff next to his.

 

And when she actually _agreed_ to come over for a date at his apartment, he was _over the fucking moon_.

 

“You need some help picking out an outfit, Hayato-kun?” Tendou, his _wonderful_ apartment-mate asked.

 

“No way.” All he ever wore was graphic t-shirts and pyjamas, he absolutely _refused_ to let Tendou help him pick an outfit for a _date_. A casual get together, maybe. But a date? Absolutely not.

 

Granted, it was only watching movies on their couch, but he digressed.

 

“Rude!” Tendou chuckled, obviously not offended in the slightest. “You _sure_ you don’t want help? Your date’s arriving in 10 minutes, and you’re still not dressed~”

 

Hayato blinked, head turning almost inhumanly fast towards the clock above his bed.

 

“Shit, you’re right.” He muttered, before rolling his eyes at Tendou’s smug look. “Fine, help me, oh great Satori. Bestow upon me your endless wisdom, and all that shit.”

 

His grin did not lessen in smugness. “Fine, since you asked so nicely.” He waltzed into the room, went into the closet, and picked out a plain purple shirt, and dark stonewash jeans. “Here! The pants make your ass look good, and the shirt brings out your eyes and shows off your muscles.” He winked, sauntering off back into his room to watch the rest of that weird new figure skating anime, something _On Ice_.

 

“Thanks, man!” He called out, changing relatively quickly, at least by his standards.

 

“No problem!” He replied, grinning a sunny grin.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door made them both jump. “Well, better get the door, _Lover Boy_ ~” Tendou smirked.

 

“Quit calling me that, will ya?” He groaned in response.

 

Opening the door, Hayato had to restrain himself from audibly gasping. Yachi looked _adorable_.

 

Yachi wore a grey and white striped crop top, a pink skirt with a bow, and her hair braided back. He could feel his face getting red.

 

“H-hi, Yamagata-san! Y-you look really nice!” She stuttered, her own face getting slightly pink, matching her skirt.

 

“O-oh, thanks!” He looked down at his clothing in slight embarrassment. “I-I just put on some clothes, nothin special.”

 

“Which _I_ helped you pick out!” Tendou cried, indignant. “Don’t take credit for something you didn’t do!”

 

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention. He lives here too.” Hayato deadpanned. “Is that okay…?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course! I don’t mind.” She smiled kindly, like the _actual angel_ she was.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll just be in my room, then.” He shrugged, sauntering off to his bedroom.

 

“Have fun with your weird ice skaters.” Hayato snickered.

 

“ _There’s canon gays, Hayato!_ ”

 

“Oh, is he watching _Yuri On Ice_?” Yachi asked.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s what it’s called.” He cocked an eyebrow. “How’d you know?”

 

She giggled a bit embarrassedly. “I may have marathoned the entirety of the first season all in one night.”

 

“Wow. I’m impressed.” He nodded. “So, uh, wanna come in?”

 

“O-oh, yeah!” She toed off her shoes and made her way inside the small apartment.

 

It was a pretty cool place, with little knick knacks scattered here and there adding to the charm and giving the whole place a real homey feel.

 

“So, yeah, this is my crib.” Hayato waved his arm in a mock-dramatic gesture. “Want me to give you quick tour?” He grinned almost jokingly.

 

“U-uh, sure! I’d like that.” She smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wow…” Hitoka muttered, staring at the impressive black drum kit before her. “It’s really cool, Yamagata-san!”

 

His face gained a pinkish tone. “Oh, t-thanks, Yachi!”

 

“How long have you been playing?”

 

“Since I was 7.” He grinned sheepishly.

 

She gasped. “Wow! That’s so young!”

 

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. “Do you do anything else?”

 

“Uh, I sing a little. I’m not that good, though.” He laughed, scratching up and down his undercut in a rare bout of self-consciousness. “Satori’s way better than me.”

 

“I’m sure you’re great!” She looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

 

“Oh, and I can dance. Kind of.”

 

Her eyes bugged. “Is there anything you _can’t_ do, Yamagata-san?!”

 

He thought for a moment. “I’m an awful actor. Though, that _could_ just be ‘cause I hang around Satori all the time, who happens to be a fucking _human lie detector._ ”

 

“ _I heard that!_ ”

 

Hitoka jumped. “H-how can he hear us from his room…?”

 

“He hears everything.” Yamagata sighed, voice a complete deadpan. After a beat of awkward silence, he asked, “So, uh, wanna see the living room?”

 

“O-okay!”

 

The living room was small but cozy, with only a small dark leather couch and a coffee table, along with a TV. Under the TV, in what appeared to be a cabinet of sorts, there were _tons_ of CDs and DVDs, with the genres ranging from horror, to anime, to even _Disney_. Hitoka was impressed.

 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Yamagata asked, already bending down to sift through the cabinet. “We’ve got _The Ring,_ the _Evangelion_ movie, _Les Mis, Aladdin_ -”

 

“Aladdin?!” She gasped, eyes sparkling. “I haven't watched that movie in _years_ ! It was my absolute _favourite_ as a kid!”

 

He chuckled. “Well, I guess that settles it. _Aladdin_ it is.”

 

Settling down on the couch, he popped the DVD in the player and pulled the ‘pretend to yawn to drape his arm over her shoulder’ move.

 

“Cheesy.” She giggled.

 

“Guilty.” He smirked. After a few minutes, he took a chance, and asked, “So, tell me a bit about yourself. Why'd you become your team’s manager?”

 

Her face may as well have been a stop light, with how red it got. “W-well, the thing is, I actually did it because Shimizu-san, our current manager, asked me and I was distracted by how pretty she was.”

 

“‘Shimizu-san’ is the black haired glasses girl, right?” He asked.

 

“Yup. We actually dated for a while, but it wasn't really working out, so we broke up. We're still on good terms, though.”

 

“I had a similar situation happen with Reon, so I totally get how you feel.” Yamagata shrugged.

 

Hitoka blinked. “S-sorry, who's Reon again?”

 

“Oh, you might know him as Benkei.” He smirked.

 

“Ooh! I remember him!” She nodded. “Vaguely, but I _do_ remember him.”

 

After a few too many beats of silence, he asked, “So! Movie.”

 

“Ah, y-yes!” Hitoka turned back to the TV, to find that the movie was already on the scene just before Jasmine and Aladdin sing ‘A Whole New World’ together. “Oh, this is my favourite part! I memorized the whole song.”

 

“Heh, me too, actually.” He made a face that was somewhat of a middle ground between a smirk and a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the song ‘A Whole New World’ came on, Hayato found himself singing along with Aladdin’s part.

 

“ _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._ _Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ ”

 

Yachi inhaled sharply. “Yamagata-san, you're such a good singer!”

 

Hayato blushed(man, he's been blushing a _lot_ over the course of this date). “I-I'm really not, but thank you.”

 

“You _are_ , though!” She argued. “Seriously, are you just good at _everything_? Singing, dancing, drums, volleyball.”

 

Before he could deny it, Tendou had popped his head out from where he appeared to have been getting a snack in the kitchen, grinning, “See, Hayato? The girl agrees with me!”

 

“The girl has a name…”

 

“Why are even here?” He asked, scowling.

 

Tendou made an offended sound. “How _dare_ you! It's not like _I_ have a hot date tonight. I live here too.” He sniffed over-exaggeratedly.

 

“Whatever…” He rolled his eyes, focusing back on the screen.

 

That’s when he realized Yachi was singing along too.

 

“ _A whole new world…! A dazzling place I never knew…! B-but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you…_ ”

 

“ _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_ ” He looked down at her with a big grin on his face. _Man_ , he had it bad for this girl.

 

“ _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!”_

 

“ _Don't you dare close your eyes._ ” He pulled her up to her feet, spinning her in time with the music.

 

“ _A hundred thousand things to see.”_

 

 _“Hold your breath, it gets better._ ”

 

“ _I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!_ ”

 

“ _A whole new world…!”_ He pulled her into an embrace, swaying to the music.

 

“ _Every turn a surprise._ ” She murmured.

 

“ _With no horizons to pursue.”_

 

 _“I’ll chase them anywhere! There’s time to spare!_ ” They sang together now, staring into each other’s eyes like Aladdin and Jasmine did in the movie. “ _Let me share this whole new world with you._ ” Yachi sang the melody while Hayato provided harmonies.

 

“ _A whole new world…”_

 

_“A whole new world…”_

 

 _“That’s where we’ll be…”_ Hayato spun her yet again.

 

“ _That’s where we’ll be…”_

 

_“A thrilling chase…”_

 

_“A wondrous place…”_

 

 _“For you, and me.”_ Staring into Yachi's eyes, he had a not-so-sudden urge to kiss her.

 

So he did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kissing Yamagata was an _experience._

 

Well, it would be more accurate to say it a _wonderful_ experience.

 

He was a good kisser. His lips were slightly chapped, but not overly so. His right hand rested on her cheek, giving her an odd sense of comfort, with the other hand resting on her hip.

 

Overall, it was very pleasant and innocent, and Hitoka appreciated Yamagata not trying to go further than necessary on the first date.

 

A loud wolf whistle snapped her out of her stupor, however.

 

“ _Damn_ , Hayato!” Tendou stood just outside of the living with the _biggest_ grin she had ever seen on his face. “Man, what a charmer! Huh, Blondie?”

 

“I-I-um, I-”

 

“Please leave, Satori.” Yamagata sighed. “Just… leave.”

 

“Ennoshita-san says that to Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-senpai a lot.” She murmured.

 

“Fine, fine! I’m gone!” He left with only a faint singing to remind them of his presence in the apartment.

 

Suddenly, Hitoka’s phone buzzed, causing them both to jump.

 

“Ah, that must be my mom, sorry.” She stammered, picking her phone up in a slight hurry. Reading the text, she frowned, informing Yamagata, “Sorry, my mom’s outside. I’ve gotta go.”

 

Getting up on her tiptoes, she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek with a blush high on her cheeks and promptly ran out the door in embarrassment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If he could, Hayato would’ve stood there staring at the wall for the rest of the day. _She just kissed me…_

 

“Hayato? You good? I heard a bang- Woah, dude, what happened here?” Tendou’s grin was teasing and suggestive.

 

“She… she kissed me…” He murmured, in a state of absolute awe.

 

“Yeah? You guys literally made out like 10 minutes ago. What’s the big deal?” Tendou cocked an eyebrow, confused as could be.

 

“We… we what?”

 

“Oh my _god_ , Hayato, don’t tell me you didn’t register that!” The redhead cackled.

 

“Holy shit…” He murmured, only fully processing it now. “Holy shit! I kissed Yachi!!”

 

“ _Woo_!”

  
_fin._


End file.
